Dino
Dino is a playable character in Luminous Arc 3 and one of the male protagonists of the game. At the time of the game, Dino is most likely a 5-Star Magi (we know for sure that Glen, who is a 6-Star, has a higher rank than him). Dino is also a member of Magus for at least 5 years (since he was 18 years old or younger), back when the only members were him, Royce and Glen. Plot Dino and Ashley's older brother, Royce Anan were peers at Urgard. From Inaluna we get to know that Dino was severely wounded in an Eye Hunt, five years before the game takes place and Heine comments that he was treated in some facility. He is introduced in Chapter 10, but in Chapter 9 we are hinted about his return to school when Valerie tells Ashley in private that "He's coming back". Dino is a loyal knight of Duke of Anan. He blames himself for not being able to protect Royce from Felicia and for surviving instead of him. After his treatment and the implementation of Chimera Lapistier in his body, he sees himself as an abomination. Dino has sworn to protect Ashley no matter what. He always calls her "Young Lady" (ojou-sama) as a sign of respect. Dino is alive thanks to synthetic Chimera Lapistier, which development was funded by the Royal Family to help the LOST people. Chimera Lapis uses one of the forbidden magic techniques, which weren't used in a 100 years. Dino is the only student of Urgard who wears a white uniform. He is the wielder of the Chimera Lapistier, which is as good as Glen's or Levi's lapistier in terms of potential. It is located on his chest after the Transformation. Dino spends most of his free time praying in the Chapel and that's where all of his Intermissions start. Dino's Room Dino's Room is located on the first floor of Urgard Dormitory. His room is pretty dark. The object you can interact with is the picture on the desk. You can meet Dino in his room in the morning. Dino's Room becomes accessible when he comes back to Urgard in Chapter 10. Stats & Abilities Dino is a very mobile character, with his throwing knives giving him 1-2 range on his normal attacks alongside his high AO of 9, Move of 4, and decent Jump of 3. His stats are skewed towards this as well, with him having the highest Speed stat in the game, a sizable MP pool, and above average Attack. In return, he is fragile due to poor HP, Guard, and Resist stats, and has the lowest Technique of all physical units in the game, being at about the same level as magic users like Elle and Yu. With all this in mind, you are best off using his high mobility alongside his solid range to guarantee side and back attacks on enemies, while also making sure that he is positioned in such a way that he doesn't get attacked from the side or back. Skill Gallery Dino.jpg|Dino's page in the Luminous Arc 3 artbook. Dhino refi small.png|Dino´s Unison: Capricorn Dino and Ashley reunion by the Flowerbed.jpg|Dino and Ashley reunion by the Flowerbed Dino in the Chapel.jpg|Dino in the Chapel Category:Luminous Arc 3 Category:Characters Category:Luminous Arc 3 Characters Category:Male